


Let Me Help You

by superxkorra



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, Domestic, F/F, Feelings, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Protective, Protective Root | Samantha Groves, Protective Sameen Shaw, Romance, Sameen Shaw Has Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22380904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superxkorra/pseuds/superxkorra
Summary: Root and Shaw were going after a target. Shaw was stabbed in the back and Root just wants to be there for her and help her.
Relationships: Root | Samantha Groves & Sameen Shaw, Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw
Kudos: 69





	Let Me Help You

**Author's Note:**

> I love how reckless Shaw is and how flirtatious Root is, so I wanted to write about both incorporated. Please note that I do not know a lot about POI. I only watched Root and Shaw scenes, so forgive me if I made any drastic mistakes. 
> 
> I DO NOT OWN POI OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

“Root, I told you, I’m fine.” Sameen Shaw and Samantha Groves walked through a tunnel to get to their new hide out. 

“Here, let me at least be a gentlewoman.” Root smirked at Shaw as she opened the door for her. 

Bear came running up to them, causing Shaw to say, “Hey Bear, how are you? Glad we’re back?”

Shaw kneeled down to pet the German dog, but was stopped by a sharp, agonizing pain in her back. She winced and abandoned all thoughts of petting her dog. 

“Sameen, please let me help you.” Root walked over to Sam who had a knife in her back. 

Shaw grunted her teeth in defiance. Realizing there was no way she could get it out by herself, she obliged, “Fine.”

Root smiled, “Thank you sweetie.” 

She guided Shaw over to a bench, gently sat her down, and began examining the wound. 

“Well good news. You won’t die, thank god. The knife seemed to miss major organs and arteries...luckily it’s small.” 

Root was about to continue when Shaw cut her off, “Oh how I wish it killed me.”

Root rolled her eyes at Shaw. “Sweetie, I know you’re a sociopath, but could you please at least not talk about you dying?”

Shaw huffed but said nothing else. Root took that as a good sign, knowing she got in her head, and continued to examine the wound. 

“The kife has stopped a lot of blood loss, so when I pull it out, you’ll probably bleed a lot…Take off your shirt for me, oh wait...let me.” Root smirked as she continued to flirt. 

“Now’s not the time for that Root.” Shaw groaned but let Root rip off her shirt as so get to the knife easier. 

Root smirked as she took a good look at what lied beneath the t-shirt. She reached for Shaw’s bra strap, but Shaw swatted her hand away. 

Root pouted, “Come on Sameen, I’m just having fun.”

Shaw threatened, “Get this knife out of my back or so help me Root I will—“

Root cut her off before she could finish her threat, “Someone’s extra grumpy today.” Root walked around the warehouse gathering medical supplies. 

“I have a knife in my back Root. Don’t test me.” Shaw groaned. 

Root finished gathering supplies and made her way back over to Shaw, “You got it sweetie.”

Root set up her supplies, getting ready to help Shaw. She placed on hand around the blade, and the other gently laid on Shaw’s back, sending a rush through both women. “This is going to hurt, are you ready?”

Shaw, clearly getting upset, nearly shouted, “Root! Just get it—“ 

She was interrupted by a sharp pain exiting her body and a rush of blood to that region. She nearly screamed from the pain. 

Root immediately placed a clean cloth over the bloody wound and applied pressure. Shaw’s tan back now covered with blood. 

Root smirked, “How was that? Need more pain my gorgeous sociopath?”

Shaw grunted, “Shut it Root.”

Root continued to apply pressure, but the blood kept coming. Maybe the knife had nicked an artery? 

Root continued to think, “Can you lay down? Belly first?”

Shaw huffed as she began moving, “Having some trouble back there?”

Root furrowed her eyebrows as she kept pressure to the wound as Shaw layed down on the bench, “No ...Yes. Look I wasn’t a former doctor. I think it might’ve nicked an artery because you won’t stop bleeding.”

Shaw rolled her eyes as she got comfortable, “Let me just walk you through it, okay?”

“Like role play? Oh Sameen you always know what gets me.” Root just couldn’t help herself. 

“I hate you.” Shaw mumbled. 

Root smirked, “I love you too, Sameen.”

“Just keep applying pressure for a few minutes. If it doesn’t stop by then, stuff gauze into the gash and see how that goes.”

“Wait...you want me to put gauze inside of you? Out of all the things I’d put inside you, that wasn’t what came to mind.” Root chucked to herself as she continued to add pressure. 

As the cloth filled with more blood, Shaw started to feel the effect of her blood loss. “Root…When will you quit?” Her voice trailed off. 

“Oh Sameen. I won’t ever quit.” Root smiled and kissed the fading girl’s shoulder. 

Seconds later, Shaw passed out, leaving Root to treat her wound. 

*Twenty Seven Minutes Later*

Shaw woke in the warehouse bed, sweaty and bloody. She frantically looked around but couldn’t see anything. 

As she fumbled to throw the sheets off of her, Shaw felt a soft, delicate hand on her shoulder, “Sameen, hey, it’s okay. It’s me.”

Shaw looked to her right to see Root sitting on the bed, one hand holding her shoulder and the other holding her hand. 

Root looked exhausted, but relief washed over her when she saw that Shaw was okay. 

“Get off me.” Shaw shrugged her off but didn’t make a point to move otherwise. 

Root threw her hands up as if surrendering, and began to get up. 

Shaw looked down, and groaned, “Wait...Could...Could you stay?” Immediately after Shaw’s words spilled out of her mouth, she regretted it. 

Yet there was no going back, and Root most definitely heard her. 

Root smirked, “Sameen...You want me.”

Shaw rolled her eyes at the flirtatious remark, “Shut up and get over here.” Shaw gestured to beside her.

The women gazed at each other for a moment, then Root crawled into the bed and cuddled Shaw. 

Shaw nuzzled into the taller woman, “Thanks for saving me. For like the second time.” 

Root stroked Shaw’s hair and huffed, “Please. I’ve saved you more times than we both could count. You’re so reckless.”

Shaw looked up to meet Root’s eyes, “And you’re so...Root.” 

At that, Root pushed her lips into Shaw’s. They kissed for what seemed like an eternity, and for a moment, Shaw didn’t seem like a sociopath, and they seemed like regular people living their lives. 

A kiss was all they needed to express their true feelings for one another; sparking a new path, a new life for the two. 

A life for them to share together.


End file.
